


请夸奖我吧(全员 历代林克)(纯糖无刀)

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 林克被要求帮助普拉测试她的新发明，一个名叫「请夸奖我吧~~咚咚锵叮咚♪3.13测试版」的神奇机械，似乎能听到来自他人内心深处的正面评价。p2附内容解析老福特发布日期：2017-12-16
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), twilight - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

「这是新作哦~」

荒野用手在胸前圈了个不太完整的心，又笑嘻嘻地张开手指比出朵花来，「『请夸奖我吧~~咚咚锵.....,」大约是忘记了什么关键词，他偏着头回忆了一下，无意识地纠起手指，声音也小了些。

「呃..那什么什么3.13版』..总之，就是这个小东西，可以试用一下吗？」

时习惯性地单手叉着腰，跟着荒野说话的节奏点了点头。虽然不是很明白，不过大概是需要帮忙吧，这时候一定要体现出前辈的风——

「今天早上的小蛋糕很好吃！荒野真厉害啊...」

这、这是....？似乎是假面的声音，不过有点活泼过头了...时忍不住侧身向四周张望了一下，回头却看见荒野捧着那个小东西，抿着嘴一副要笑不笑的样子。

被时盯了一会，荒野终于扳回正经的表情，摊开手掌让他看那东西: 「这是希卡那边的新发明，只要按下开关，用这个小灯照一下别人的眼睛...」眼看着荒野的手指凑近按钮，正踮起脚尖凑近观察的时赶忙捂住了自己的眼睛，尖耳朵警惕地立起，却不幸捕捉到了后辈憋笑失败的声音。

在前辈控诉的眼神中，荒野继续解释起来: 「就能读取这个人...诶..关于刚刚面对过的人的、一天之内想过的、所有的赞美。」他说得断断续续，像小孩子背书那样。

可时不在乎那一大串难背的定语，他的注意力全被最后一个词吸引了，「赞美？」

「....嗯，刚才听到的，就是时前辈在心里赞美我的话。」不知道眼前的前辈在想什么，荒野顺从地接道。

猛地想起自己早上似乎以甜食对牙齿不好为由，特意对荒野嘱咐过要少做些，时隐隐感觉脸颊有些发热。但他只是直起身来表示自己已经理解了，压低了声调轻轻地问「所以，需要我做什么？」

荒野将手心送了出去，示意前辈拿走那东西，「因为还只是试验品，需要收集一点测试数据....前辈认识的人比较多，所以我觉得交给您来做比较合适。」

时压抑着拿到新道具的兴奋感，小心地拿起那小巧的试验品，刚要举过头顶，就被身旁凑过来的毛团打断了动作...不对，不是毛团，是天空前辈毛茸茸的脑袋。

「诶诶——在做什么？」天空仗着自己有身高优势，直接越过时的肩膀，伸手就去够那东西。时被他压住半边身子，无法很快做出有效的反抗，只能攥紧了手心。

荒野眼看着两位前辈扭成一团，正犹豫着要不要上去帮忙，那小机器突然响了:「你昨天戴的兔——」

声音被掐断了，时死死地按着开关，好像要把它戳进金属制的外壳里边一样。天空则好像突然想起了什么，急匆匆地走了。

白色的灰尘在日光中一点点沉下来，时安静地垂着头，直直地盯着手里的机械。荒野的表情渐渐严肃下来，他上前一步，矮下身子慢慢靠近面前的前辈——

「咣！！」

世界忽地震动了一下，视野里全是乱七八糟的残影。荒野捂住下巴，时抱住脑袋，两人齐齐地向后退了一步，差点一起跌坐在草坪上，之前想说的话全被撞飞到天边去了。

就这样又安静了一会，最后还是荒野先开口，对还在揉着额头的时说: 「前辈...有没有认识什么平时很少说话的，或者很少夸奖别人的人？」

时歪着头思考了几分钟，荒野在一边无聊地数起前辈耳尖上翘的次数。

「我想到了....两个人选！」

——————————

影子坐在池塘边缘一节弯曲的枯木上，细细地抚摸着手中的剑刃。那漆黑的圣剑在阳光下反射出铅块般的光泽，看得埋伏在远处的荒野指尖一抖，差一点让重要的样品掉在草丛里。

「没事吧...换我去也可以的。」蹲在他身边的时拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声安慰道。可他却抖得越来越厉害了，可能是刺激到了后辈脆弱的自尊心吧，时不自觉地捏紧了荒野的肩膀。

「前辈....」他听起来似乎快哭了，尾音止不住地颤抖着，「我...我之后可以、借用一下那把剑吗！」

诶？

「抱歉...」时下意识地回答了，影子没有那把剑不行，对他来说剑就是最重要的盾。他这样想了很多，最后却只能留下一句道歉。

荒野比他想象的平静许多，只是回过头来，以与往常无异的微笑询问他: 「前辈，想要这个东西生效，他最近面对过的最后一个人必须是你才行，能确保吗？」

突然想起要挽回不知道还剩多少的前辈形象，时压低了音调，缓缓地点了点头，很郑重地回答道:「我很确定，他最近只见过我。」

「噗——」...又把后辈逗笑了，时有些挫败。不过，就像撞破了一层透明的雨幕那样，荒野的笑容一下子真实了起来，这样也不错吧。

眼见前辈的眼神已经由控诉逐渐变为无奈，荒野终于堪堪止住了笑，只是喉咙里仍旧咕噜噜地响。「那么，我去了...噗咳」他最后回头看了一眼时的脸，又忍不住笑出声来，气得时甚至想直接抓起一把草糊在他脸上。

正事当然还是要做，离开茂密的灌木从后，两人不约而同地正经起来。荒野半伏着身走在前面，发髻随着动作软软地一晃一晃。时紧跟在他身后，一边笨拙地学着降低重心，一边试图把视线从后辈头顶的团子上扯下来。

影子还是那样坐在那里，靴子旁边的水面已经结了一层薄薄的冰，冰鳞将阳光和水色一并模糊，汇聚出奇幻的光彩。冰面下好像有条小小的红鲤，正一下一下地啄着影子的鞋尖。

天时地利俱齐，荒野将手里的机械递给时，时摇了摇头，喃喃地解释着:「..我不能看他的眼睛....」

于是这事只有荒野能做了，他熟练地按下开关，射出的绿光断在影子眼眶中凝固的鸽血红里，竟没有一点反射回来。可小机器还是能收到信号——空洞而磅礴的声音从它那里蔓延开来，那声音不停地伸展着自己的身体，直到接触无色的悬崖，碰出沉闷的涛声，嘶哑地哭喊起来。

咯喇——

像是生锈的刀刃嵌入冻土，伴随着什么坠至地面的闷响，死灵们的号叫声升至顶峰，又戛然而止。

两人同时看向那可怜的机械，才发现荒野的手已经掐在开关上了，小小的机械烫得他手指通红。

利刃切断空气的声音滑过耳边，荒野匆忙地抬起头来——影子正站在他身旁，那把他曾羡慕过的神兵正横在他眼前，遥遥地停在前辈额顶。

刘海被风吹散，露出依旧泛着红的额头，带着寒光的剑锋边，几缕发丝在日光中缓缓飘落，反射出细碎的微光。时只是茫然地眨了眨眼，好像还没明白发生了什么。

荒野忽地被某种似曾相识的恐惧缠紧了，就在他面前，曾在他身后的人，就这样因为他——

他将手伸向后背，以几乎使骨骼错位的力度抓住留着些锈迹的剑柄，却忽地听见金属摩擦的声音。影子将剑收回鞘中，只斜斜地睨了一眼荒野，就迅速地消失在阴影中了。

那没有瞳孔的眼睛中，竟有一股陌生的恨意。荒野低头看了看自己衣服上奇异的标识，久久没有作声。

时摇了摇头，拍拍左脸，悄悄地将泪痕抹去了。

————————

午后，阳光正好。

「黄昏，能来这边一会吗？」

正提着剑慢慢靠近蜂巢的黄昏一个激灵，从收剑到捋好衣褶立正一气呵成。旁边埋伏着的荒野揉了揉眼睛，开始怀疑这位前辈有什么能使时间静止的超能力。

「好的，先代！」他一个漂亮的转身，深色的帽尖在半空中划了一个标准的四分之一弧，又很快落下，跟着他的步伐有节奏地摇晃起来。

啊，顺拐了。荒野楞了楞，迅速地拿出希卡石板，咔嚓。

黄昏在时面前站定，距离不近不远，刚好能让他高大的影子与先代错开。时背着手，阳光透过有些散乱的额发，零零碎碎地落在他脸上，而他正巧仰头看着他的后辈，使得他整张脸几乎都被光芒笼罩。「...这是荒野那边新发明的机械，希望你能帮忙测试一下..」时将手掌亮出，小小的金属制品在日光下显出奇特的光泽，可后辈根本没给这炫目的小家伙半分注意力，他看起来甚至有些呆楞。

「好的，先代。」黄昏点了点头，直接略去了思考，也将时的询问拦在口中。

见后辈好像在出神地想着什么，时捏了捏手里的机械，悄悄地挺直了脊背，不自觉地用上几分命令的语气「看看我的眼睛，然后再注视这个机器。」

「...」黄昏原本有些直的眼神瞬间被敲乱了，像一只被惊扰了的小虫那样四处乱弹，就是不敢落在时身上。而他也不敢把头别开，最后只能盯着自己的鼻尖，答道「..好的，先代。」

然后，他上前一步，身前小小的身影立即失去了光辉的披覆，轮廓反而愈加清晰起来，湛蓝的瞳孔中仿佛透着泉水般的清凉。

黄昏缓缓地屈膝、蹲下，如同在执行古老的礼节。时微微侧过头，盯了他突然僵硬起来的膝关节一会，试着给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

于是高大的后辈抬眼时，正好碰上了这一幕——那精致的松石绿里，正映着琉璃色的光彩。

呲——.....。

莹蓝色的烟雾忽地钻了进来，两人呼吸一窒，不约而同地扭头咳嗽起来，好一会都没再转回视线。

直到荒野惊叫一声，抛下内存已满的石板，从灌木中窜出来开始抢救烧成一片的草地。

〖荒野的任务记录〗

任务完成！

普拉小姐教的动作似乎真的很有用，时前辈都看得愣住了。话说，天空前辈说小孩子一般都比较喜欢甜的东西，原来....是真的啊。

前辈们的武器都很锋利，好像永远都不会坏掉那样..如果能有那么好的武器，就能很快结束战斗，不让身后的人受到伤害了吧。

虽然一切顺利，但样品最后还是烧坏了。看着前辈掏空钱包凑出五百卢比赔款，实在是有点于心不忍。

向普拉小姐报告时，她推着眼镜说:「只有接收到的信息超过一百字，它才会超载哦。你超~受欢迎呢♪」

一开始没有决定用塞顿王子做测试，真是太好了。

附制作配方:

「请夸奖我吧~~咚咚锵叮咚♪3.13测试版」  
古代大核心 古代齿轮 蝴蝶(什么颜色都OK)

时前辈中意的蛋糕  
苹果 牛奶 麦子 油 糖

〖普拉的试验笔记〗

「正面印象读取机械」最终版完成，虽然只能读取最近一天内的印象，但已经算得上是突破性的进步了。

我将它交给了我们的英雄，希望能让他知道一件很重要的事情。即使曾经战败，甚至不再强大，他仍然是我们最伟大的英雄。

我们可爱的linky收到了一百字以上的夸奖，真是受欢迎啊。

这样一来，公主也会安心的吧。


	2. 内容解析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解析有点长，还请慎重阅读。
> 
> 这一篇是我目前为止写得最不满意的文，那时我出于各种原因，有些急于求成了。但，我还是要对它负责到底，把解写完，就算很渣。

●小机器的名字

这是最明显的一个细节，在荒野的记录中，它名为「请夸奖我吧～～咚咚锵叮咚♪3.13测试版」，而在普拉的笔记中，它名为「正面印象读取机械」，而且是最终版。

看起来很奇怪，对吧？

从官方给出的普拉的实验笔记中（我看的是贴吧机翻版本），可以看出作为研究者应有的严谨和严肃，可在和林克交谈时，她完全是一个可爱的老顽童，可爱得甚至有些过头。一般的解释是返老还童后性格也不自觉地跟着活泼了起来，我这里擅自多加了一条解释——她是想让林克过得轻松一些，淡化那些对一个失忆的孩子来说过于沉重的命运和独身一人的寂寥。

丢失了所有记忆的林克，就像一只被倒空的玻璃杯、被风掀飞的塑料袋那样，无论是身边还是脑中都是空荡荡一片，辽阔而空旷的世界如狂风般卷着他前行。他很需要什么来填充那些空白，来让自己不那么像一只无家可归的幽灵，比如帮助别人所得到的感激之类——勇者几乎不会拒绝任何任务，无论是有偿还是无偿。

幸运的是，他遇到的每一个人都在帮助他，尤其是那些曾经认识他的人。

席卡石板的功能多得可以用色彩斑斓来形容，尤其是拍照和图鉴这两个看起来很多余的，很难想象制作图鉴功能需要多少努力。它确实让旅途变得充实了起来，林克被引导着重新一点一点地认识了整个世界，它不再是陌生而庞大的了，他的生命也不是只为了使命而存在。

但还有一个重要的问题，他变弱了，而且他是一个失败了的英雄，有人认可他，也有人不认可。

这便是这个小机器诞生的原因，它其实并不是样品而是最终版。以研究者的严谨来说，也是不可能把不稳定的实验中产品交到不懂机械的外行手里的。

另外，荒野也不是没做过任何实验就把东西直接给时用的，从后面描写他按下按钮时的「熟练」二字可以看出。

在最后的试验笔记中也能看出，它已经经历了很多实验，普拉对它的功能和极限了如指掌，根本不需要勇者帮忙实验。

普拉说「交给」，而不是「借给」，也是因为这本来就是做给林克的东西，玩坏了也完全没有关系。从荒野的任务记录中也可以看到，普拉甚至还给他提供了重新制作的配方。

配方里，头两个材料明显不是现在的荒野能轻易拿到的，但等他能拿到的时候，他所能收集到的夸奖也会与现在的有很多不同吧——这部分是交给大家想象的。

需要上交的材料中有一个画风明显不同的东西：蝴蝶，而且什么颜色都可以。这可以被解释为用来制作发光的部件，咦...但是，文中写了「绿光」啊，怎么可能什么颜色的蝴蝶都行呢？

因为，她只是想让他享受抓蝴蝶的乐趣呀。

他们从来都知道他的使命，但从不过分催促他，只是告诉他「我们都会帮助你的」。

最后，3.13是一位读者的生日——这是一份专为她准备的彩蛋，可惜她学习忙没能及时看到。

●暗时的剑为什么能让荒野入迷

暗时，时之笛林克的影子，我个人认为，无论做怎样的二设，这个角色的核心都应在于与他对战时娜薇的一句话上：「战胜你自己！」

时在后边说了一句话：「..我不能看他的眼睛.....」这句话既是对他和影子关系的概括，也在暗示一件事：注视影子的眼睛是危险的。可要发动机械的功能，就必须先瞄准眼睛，而对一位以战斗为日常的勇者来说，遇敌先注视锁定更是一种习惯，尤其是面对对未知的强敌时。

所以荒野中招了。

时没有防备这一点，因为他以为只有自己会中招，后面的话里也特别多了一个「我」字。他也因为将要听到这位复杂的敌人+自己的影子的夸奖，而微微出着神：有很多细节都证明了他的心不在焉。因为写解析的我是作者，而不是读者，所以就不一一列举了，请自己寻找。

「影子」一词能让人联想到自己最不想面对的东西，那是不敢说出口的愿望、无力改变的现实，比如时之笛中那棵漆黑的枯树。这正是「战胜你自己！」的最直接表现吧。

前面在小机器的名字问题里也提到了，荒野变弱了，无论普拉那些人如何相信他、支持他，也无法让他不去怀疑自己..甚至逼迫自己变强。身上的新伤和旧伤不断地提醒他，他要面对的是怎样残酷的战斗。

而他想要的是不坏的利剑，而不是不破的盾或者其它什么。因为他在认识到这些之后，也没有想着避开——他所在意的、所担心的，只有能否保护身后的事物而已。

所以，即使面对「影子」，他也是坚定的，而且恢复得很快，虽然之后他也还是显现出了一点畏惧，但他仍旧握紧了自己的破剑。

他是平凡的人，也是勇者。

●影子对荒野的恨意

因为包含时之笛剧透，所以这条不方便仔细写。

由潜行的动作和「发髻」可以得知，荒野当时穿的是潜行套，而潜行套胸口上有一个标志。

这个标志在时之笛里也出现过，提示完毕。

●影子的夸奖翻译

能不看提示解出这个的人，请与我深交。  
因为涉及时之笛剧透，所以不详解。

「咯喇」  
树木枯萎，树枝风干落下、因树干萎缩，苍老的树皮被挤到一起摩擦碰撞并凹陷下去的声音  
系着城门的、带锈的铁链因运动而互相摩擦的声音  
会动的骸骨们互相摩擦的声音

——代表面对过去的伤痕带来的二次伤害的恐惧

「坠至地面的闷响」  
城门最终落到地面的声音  
巨大的boss级怪物死亡时倒在地上的声音

——代表最终尘埃落地的释然，和死亡宣告

「死灵的号叫」  
丧尸的叫声  
幽灵们的声音

——代表愧疚和那些纠缠不断的过去

「生锈的刀刃嵌入冻土」「戛然而止」

——代表结束这一切的意志。

综合起来翻译就是：「我将斩断一切令你痛苦的事物」

●黄昏和时的互动

时在黄昏心中无疑是被美化了很多倍的，但这不是爱恋，是一种对心中的「神」的憧憬。在时面前，黄昏不知所措，也不敢展现自己作为农家少年调皮的一面：他马上就把剑收了起来，不想让先代知道自己正要捣蜂窝的事实。

他知道先代是小孩子的身体，但他一样尊敬先代——他不会蹲下身来和先代说话，因为那看起来很像在照顾小孩子，而先代不愿被他照顾。但他会与先代保持距离，让身高带来的压迫感不是那么强、让自己的影子不会打到先代脸上、也让小小的先代不用难受地使劲仰头。

先代不愿意被照顾，所以他压根没想过会被先代拜托，以至于听到请求时他显得有些呆愣。

时不知道他的呆愣是因此而来，尽管黄昏已经成年、也比他高了很多很多，他仍然把他当后辈对待。

什么是后辈呢？

无论会发生什么、无论发生了什么，他都必须是最强的前辈，当得起后辈心中神一般完美的形象，用幼小的手掌握住短短的小剑，对后辈说：「身后就交给我吧，不要回头。」

无论他是否真的能赢。

他也必须是最严厉的师父，不能对着自己的后辈露出一点软弱的样子，永远可靠、强大并且鼓励着他。

所以他不知道后辈心中「想让先代偶尔依靠自己一下」的愿望，他无意识地忽视了这些。

只是随着后辈的成长，他越来越不明白后辈的想法，面对后辈想让自己看起来更可靠的表现，他只会担心自己是不是变得不可靠了。

所以，时和黄昏很近，但也很远。

●时和天空

作为短篇里唯一一个时的前辈，天空是成熟而温厚的，同时他也很富有智慧。他不在意做出小孩子一般的举动，甚至乐在其中，像个老顽童。

时在他面前不必费心费力地装成可靠的前辈，甚至会被天空看出心事，被带得一起皮了起来。

这两人相处有种闺蜜一般的感觉，不必太近、也不会太远，彼此有着心照不宣的默契。

说到这里，天空没说完的词是「兔耳发夹」，剩下的故事请尽情脑补吧！

●暗时和时、荒野和时

前面的两人说多一点就剧透，后面的两人不必多说，全文都是他们的相处细节。

试着自己找找看怎么样呢？（其实是熬太晚撑不住了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开学前最后一天熬夜更新，算是给自己一个交代吧。
> 
> 另外钟先生马上就要过生日了，那天我正好将处于刚刚开学的忙乱中，很可能无法准备生贺，我自己也不知道说什么才好。...听说钟很喜欢我的这篇文，而且很期待解析，我就姑且把它当做生日礼物奉上吧？..  
> 祝你生日快乐。  
> @春告钟。
> 
> ————————
> 
> 写这篇解析，也是为了给几位好心给我建议的读者一份答复。
> 
> 我喜欢在文里藏许多大大小小的线索，我从来不把文章真正的精华直接交到读者手中，因为我想让他们自己找，找不到了再向我寻求提示，这样才能获得最完整的感动——就像游戏那样。
> 
> 我不想过多地渲染坚持这样做有多痛苦或者辛苦，毕竟我只是一只文章不多的小渣渣....我只能说，我尽全力保证我的文章没有一句废话，每一句都有信息、或者暗示、或者细微的感情变化....或者我在夜深人静时反复斟酌修改的心血。
> 
> 所以，它们于我，不是追求辞藻华丽、不是意识流卖弄文采、也不是拖拖沓沓凑字数。我做得不太好，但我真的在努力。
> 
> 求求你....好好地看一眼，或者别看，不喜欢就不要勉强自己。
> 
> 我写下这句话时，可能有些过于激动了....请你们原谅我，我真的很抱歉。我其实...也很感谢你们愿意点开来看它们，甚至找我提出建议，我知道你们是真心喜欢它....只是..
> 
> 因为它是我重要的孩子。
> 
> ————  
> 老福特评论数：17  
> 春告钟。：呜哇！！！写分析辛苦了！！！！！谢谢生贺！！！！！我超开心的！！！！！！这篇文写的深入我心解析也同样精彩，尤其是暗的夸奖，非常有死者的恐怖色彩和夸奖的温暖，非常好了！！！！（感动）对荒野地解析也非常入我心，“被巨大而空旷的风推行着走向前去”和“宛如被倒空的被子和随风飘扬的塑料袋”都写的非常非常棒！那种寂寞而空白的feel一下子出来了(´▽`ʃƪ)开学辛苦了！虽然很开心但是希望下次不要熬夜！我什么时候都ok的呀！
> 
> 星萤 回复了 春告钟。：...突然良心不安.jpg..其实我只是开学前借着压力当动力，打了鸡血一口气写出来的，倒与你生日关系不大....顺手而已（挠头）..
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 春告钟。：说真的，吹爆你，我现在就去多刷几遍
> 
> 春告钟。 回复了 浮洛：∑∑∑谢，谢谢？
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：....？？？..
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 春告钟。：(˚Д˚)等等等等，抱歉！！我我我我手残点到你了！！非常抱歉…(｡º̩̩́⌓º̩̩̀).゜
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：抱歉抱歉写错了地方……(ノ_<)
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：噗....抱抱你(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> 浮洛：重新给你写一个好了:P太太你写的文都很棒，粗略看的人能吃到糖，细心看的人能看到很多有趣的细节，我是一直都很喜欢的呢:D而且你真的好用心啊，经常能看到你的长评或者各种分析，夸你。umm至少从我的角度看你是咱圈不可多得的太太呢，请加油~哎呀哎呀不太会夸人请随便看看( ᐛ )
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：肯定啊，那些关注们也许还有好多悄悄咪咪地盯着你（什么
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛刚想说好好码长评回复...呜..不知道说什么好
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：正常啦:D长短有时候也不重要的
> 
> 好多鱼好少猫：时黄昏的相处模式总有种互相治愈的感觉。也许一开始会有距离，但是会逐渐缩短，两颗心慢慢靠近的过程是最美好的～
> 
> 星萤 回复了 好多鱼好少猫：写勇者们在一起的场面的时候，我总有种蒲公英拂过脸颊一般的感觉——能隐约地触碰到那份柔软，又有些轻轻淡淡的痒。他们表达善意的方式都是那么的笨拙又美好，我....呜，实在难以表现那份美好..
> 
> 柠檬：您好我是借别人的账号来的由于我没有手机号lof对我并不友好(我无敌喜欢您的文章!!!像是过节的时候长辈在饺子里藏的硬币一样的感觉,一点点地探寻发掘 最后提供了时喜欢的食物列表好可爱啊(不知道从哪里觉得 但是像是说时有的时候也放下休息一下吧的感觉 大概可能是我的私心,如果能让旷野原谅一下自己的话也让时的童年小小地回来一下(看到解析的时候突然觉得勇者林克代表的勇气那样也没有勇气去直视自己的眼睛吗(
> 
> 星萤 回复了 柠檬：暗的能力源自游戏中的设定：最初，暗只是在boss房中间站立，只要不按「Z键」注视他，即使走得很近也不会被发现。另外，只要按了注视 无论林克做出什么动作，都会像被读心一般地看破。而如果不去注视他，胡乱挥出去的剑反倒能击中。...时告诉荒野不要看暗的眼睛，一是怕会被发现，二是怕这个「读心的魔物」会对后辈做出什么。当然，最后他还是下意识地看了暗的眼睛，不然也不会被剑指着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特评论数：11  
> 弥生三合：打call！！！！  
> 星萤 回复了 弥生三合：接call！！！耶☆谢谢你一直以来都在支持我，让我能坚持到现在  
> 藝术雲小小君：熏疼暗林  
> 浮洛：黄昏为什么会这么紧张啊hhh  
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：因为这是他最喜欢的前辈拜托(重读)他做事啊，时因为要保持前辈的架子(而且很孩子气)，所以很少会拜托后辈做什么的，而黄昏一直希望前辈能更依赖自己一点，他能隐约感觉到前辈的辛苦...不过话虽这么说，黄昏还是很怕自己做不好事，让前辈觉得自己还是那个傻傻的、刚出村子的青年的...虽然时确实也就是这么想的  
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：hhhh果然XD默默地吹爆自己前辈  
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：内心戏已经可以写成论文的黄昏)那段描写我拿给朋友看之后，她说像第一人称女(重读)主角恋爱游戏的文本哈哈哈  
> 梦秋秋秋秋秋：暗林到底说了什么…琢磨了大白天也没琢磨出来 但感觉话不会很多的样子（废话  
> 星萤 回复了 梦秋秋秋秋秋：我写的东西竟然能被仔细琢磨...我好开心！谢谢你嘿嘿..暗林的话虽然不多，但是解析起来还是有点复杂的嗯，而且有点刀..咳嗯。说起来，你的头像好可爱啊(突然)  
> 香湘粽子（被永封了）：为太太打call！林克们超可爱的！♡  
> 星萤 回复了 香湘粽子（被永封了）：谢谢你哦！他们都超级可爱(๑• . •๑)


End file.
